It Started With A Mix Up
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: "How about, ah…we go out to lunch or dinner or something? My treat." After guilt hits Cuba for mixing up Canada with America again, he makes it right. Soon, a friendship is gained, maybe even a little more. Sorry if Cuba is OOC...And sorry for the sucky summary. I really need to practice at these things. All I can say is: I tried! XD


Loud stomps could be heard down the hall of the World Conference building. The stomping echoed through the halls, making everyone who heard them shiver in fearful hope that they wouldn't be whatever the owner of the stomps was looking for.

Leisurely walking down the hall was the invisible personified country of Canada. He took his time getting to the meeting mainly because America, the host of today's meeting, was running late so it hadn't started yet, and because no one noticed him anyway. Why should he be on time if no one acknowledged him? With a sigh, he continued to walk. The polar bear cub in his arms suddenly began struggling against him, trying with all his might to break free. Not being able to react quickly enough, Canada lost his grip. Kumajiro fell to the floor with a soft thud, scurrying up to all fours. He ran ahead a few paces, stopping and turning to his owner. With a blank gaze, he sat down. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something.

"Kuma, what are you-" Canada started, only to get cut off by an angry Cuban yell.

"Americaaaa! You moron!"

Canada turned around. Cuba was marching him toward him. His face was twisted up in anger. Canada began to panic, looking all around for anyone who might be able to save him from Cube, or maybe a quick way to escape. Neither seemed to be an option as this moment in time. He looked back toward the bear that escaped his arms. He must've sensed the danger. Canada mentally cursed his pet for abandoning him before turning back to the pissed off Cuban.

"What is your deal, America? Why do you do the things you do!" He raised a fist high to hit the Nation he held in his other hand. He paused when he saw the tears forming in his eyes. _What? America…crying?_ Then it him. He wasn't threatening America, only someone who looked like him. Instantly, his anger evaporated and his fist was lowered. He released the Canadian, taking a step back. Canada slowly opened his clenched eyes, noticing a punch had never been thrown. His shoulders relaxed some as he straightened up. Cuba rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry, Canada. I didn't mean to almost you beat you up. I'm just ticked at America, and you look so much like him, and…" He trailed off. The guilt for almost beating Canada senseless _again_ was eating at him already. Usually it took much longer. Why did it hit so quickly today?

"It's alright, Cuba." He straightened out his suit, picking Kumajiro up when he returned to him. "Everyone does it."

Cuba would've questioned the odd edge in Canada's voice, but he knew the timid Nation would shy away from it. With a shrug to himself he continued on to the meeting. At least there he'd be able to find the real America and beat him.

Throughout the entire meeting, Cuba would glare daggers at America whenever he'd look over at him. When he wasn't busy being cold toward America, though, he was staring at Canada. He noticed how he sat in between France and England, yet neither of them seemed to notice him. They argued right over him. He felt anger bubbling up in him. How could they both do that? Didn't France raise him? Didn't England also eventually take Canada into his care at one point? If that's true, how could they both so easily forget about him at this point? Then again, he also forgot him in a way. He mistook him for his idiotic brother. Crap. He should find a way to fix that…

oOoOo!HeyLookALineBreak!oOoOo

After a meeting full of arguing and getting nowhere, all of the countries piled out of the room. Cuba stood by the door, waiting for a specific country to walk out. After all the others had passed him, his shoulders slumped. Did Canada manage to walk right by him? He mentally slapped himself. If that were the case, his guilt is only going to increase. He was preparing to follow the path everyone else had taken to leave, until he heard voices in the conference room.

"Who are you?" The high pitched voice rang.

"I told you. I'm Canada." The quiet voice sighed.

Who was he talking to? Everyone left. Or had they? Cuba quirked an eyebrow, peeking into the large room. Canada rested his head in his arms, staring ahead of him at the polar bear cub he carried around with him.

"I'm hungry! Where's my fish?" The bear tilted it's head.

"We have to go back home for it. I told you that, too."

Cuba opened the door all the way, stepping into view. Canada peeked up, sitting straight in surprise. Cuba gave a warm smile as he approached the other. Canada became nervous, playing with Kuma's claws to avoid eye contact. Cube pulled out the chair next to him, taking a seat.

"Hello, Canada."

"H-hi…"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, before the meeting, I mean. I really don't mean to keep mixing you and America up."

"It's alright. Like I said, everyone does it. I'm used to it." A sad glint flashed in the blue eyes hidden behind his round glasses.

"You shouldn't be used to it." Cuba mumbled to himself. He glanced back up. "I still want to make it up to you. How about, ah…we go out to lunch or dinner or something? My treat." He felt partially awkward asking, but he couldn't place a finger on why. A tint of pink dusted Canada's cheeks. Someone actually wanted to make it up to him for thinking he was America? He'd only dreamed of something like this before. It gave him small butterflies knowing that it was real this time and that he won't wake up to disappointment. He felt himself smile slightly, nodding his head slowly.

"S-sure. That'd be wonderful."

Cuba locked eyes with him, honestly shocked that he agreed. A smile found its way back to his face. He stood alongside Canada.

"Why don't we go for a late lunch, early dinner?" Canada suggested. He picked up a complaining Kumajiro.

"Alright. How about I come get you around four thirty, then? That should give you enough time to get ready and feed this little one." He ruffled the small amount of hairs on Kuma's head.

"Deal." Canada confirmed with a confident smile.

oOoOo!HeyLookALineBreak!oOoOo

It's been six months since Cuba's 'make-it-up-to-you' lunch/dinner meeting. Ever since that day, Canada and Cuba have been spending a little more time with each other. They eventually found a way to rearrange their schedules to make time for the other. Neither would complain about it. They found comfort in each other's presence.

As the days passed, and the more time Cuba spent with Canada, he began to see the little differences between he and his brother. Some were obvious, and some not so obvious. For starters, Canada's hair was longer than America's. He also a random curl that refused to stay down with the rest of the delicate waves. Canada's eyes were also different. America's eyes were a constant blue, nothing more. Canada's looked blue _until you looked at them_. He learned that little flecks of violet were sprinkled beautifully throughout the blue. On the less obvious note, physically, Canada was much slimmer than America, but mentally, he was stronger. Canada didn't waste his time with cartoons or reality television like his brother. He'd read books, or clean, or go out and play hockey. He was much more polite, too. He wouldn't even realize it if he said 'please', 'thank you', 'excuse me', or 'I'm sorry'.

Canada also began to learn things about Cuba. He discovered why he was always pissed with America: his brother liked to mess with him. The day he almost got beaten again, America had scratched Cuba's car door. No one knows if it was an accident or not, but it was a new car, so naturally Cuba got mad. Cuba also really enjoyed smoking cigars. He hadn't noticed before for some reason. He was rather nice, too. He always intimidated the poor Canadian, but that he had gotten to know him some, he really liked hanging out with him.

Today, Canada was currently visiting Cuba's home. When he got there with Kumajiro, he was greeted with a smile and small gift. Cuba had bought him a pink shirt similar to his own yellow one. Considering how warm it was, Canada took the shirt to change into. Upon returning in his new shirt, Cuba smiled and complimented him on how great he looked in it. He blushed in response, sitting on the couch. He watched Kuma sniff around as they talked for a while. Then, Cuba became uncharacteristically nervous. He stuttered a little, the faintest sign of a blush on his tanned face, when suggesting the go out for ice cream. Canada, adoring ice cream as much as (if not a little more than) America, agreed instantly. Kumajiro was left in the cool home as they left to walk around and get the promised treat.

Cuba watched with slight amusement as Canada looked around and took in everything that he could. He led the curious boy to a park, where a vendor was selling the treat that had Canada's mouth drooling immediately. Cuba chuckled at him.

"What would you like?" He looked down at the small boy.

"Oh, um, just vanilla, please." He smiled. He smiled back.

"Go wait on that bench over there. I'll be right back." He walked to the vendor while Canada did as instructed. He had barely sat down when his friend returned, two vanilla ice creams in his hands. He offered one to Canada before sitting down himself. The second Canada took hold of the cold treat, he began licking at it. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Canada spoke up.

"Have you ever had…f-feelings for someone?"

Cuba almost choked. "W-what?"

"Well, I just mean that, um…America was talking to me last night and he was telling me that he likes England…as more than a friend…" The color of Canada's face was priceless. "So, I was just wondering…"

Cuba stiffened slightly. "Y-yeah. I've felt something for someone before."

"Did they like you back?" He beamed up at him, his face pure innocence.

"…I don't know. Never told them."

"Maybe you should have. You never know. They could have liked you the whole time, but were just afraid to say it." He resumed eating his melting ice cream.

"You really think so?" His voice had grown serious.

"O-oui." Canada muttered, anxiety bringing out his French.

"Hmm." Cuba hummed, finishing off his ice cream. He waited patiently for Canada to finish. Once he was completely done, Cuba looked down at him. He laughed quietly to himself.

"W-what?"

"You have ice cream on your face. Here." He lifted his hand rubbing away the small amount off of his cheek. He caught the blue-ish purple eyes of Canada. He didn't know what possessed him to bend down and kiss the blonde boy in front of him, but he did it anyway. What caught him off guard was Canada responding to the kiss. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He pulled away first.

"You knew I had feelings, didn't you?" Cuba asked.

"I had to get _some_ qualities from France, didn't I?" Canada smirked.

**.::Author's Note::.**

**This was a request for DinosaurAttack! I'm sorry if Cuba seems OOC…I've never really paid him much attention, so…yeah…I still hope it turned out well, anyway! :]**


End file.
